


Как Собачка с Капибарой стали дружить

by DiaryAlive2019



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019
Summary: Шла Собачка, встретила Капибару.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Как Собачка с Капибарой стали дружить

Собачка гуляла по берегу реки, любуясь солнечными бликами на волнах и на крыльях стрекоз. Поравнявшись с зарослями тростника, она увидела нос, виднеющийся среди зеленых стеблей.

— Ты кто? — удивилась она.

За носом показались глаза, а потом из воды появилась круглая мордочка.

— Капибара, — сказала Капибара.

— А что ты делаешь в воде? — полюбопытствовала Собачка.

— Прячусь, — объяснила Капибара. — Попугай вон на том дереве сказал, что сюда идет собака, и я спряталась, чтобы она меня не съела.

— Это я сюда шла, — ответила Собачка. — Но я не ем капибар. Я не такая большая.

И она подумала, не слишком ли Капибара большая, чтобы съесть маленькую собачку.

— А я вообще водоросли ем, — сказала Капибара, словно угадав ее мысли, и Собачке стало спокойнее.

Она села на камень.

— А ты выходи сюда, — предложила она. — Здесь солнышко.

— Так здесь тоже солнышко, — удивилась Капибара, кивая на воду.

— Разве солнышко умеет плавать? — усомнилась Собачка.

— Оно плохо плавает, — подумав, согласилась Капибара. — А нырять вообще не умеет.

— Вот видишь, — заметила Собачка.

Капибара вылезла из воды, сняла водоросль с уха и села рядом с Собачкой. Солнышко тотчас забралось к ней на спину.

— Давай дружить, — предложила Собачка.

— Так мы уже дружим, — ответила Капибара.

— А, точно, — согласилась Собачка.

И они вместе стали смотреть, как солнце катается над рекой на стрекозиных крыльях.


End file.
